


Никогда-нибудь

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutants, Post-Apocalypse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Нет ничего хуже войны, которая заранее проиграна.





	Никогда-нибудь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Altra Realta.
> 
> Это переписанная версия моего же фанфика "Твари". Просто потому, что так захотелось.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Радио шуршит помехами, сколько Рон ни поворачивает ручку. Это скорее привычка, которую так и не удалось искоренить, да и не хочется. Вдруг что-то изменится, вдруг кто-то выйдет на связь? Вдруг?..

Спустя минут десять всё ещё слышны помехи и вряд ли будет что-то кроме них, но признать это означает проиграть самому себе и обрубить последнюю надежду на то, что Фред с Джорджем и Колин мертвы.

Рон выключает радио.

Со вздохом опускается на колченогий стул и оглядывает находящихся в комнате людей: эти долгие пять лет вытянули из них все силы. Даже внешне они — да и сам Рон тоже — будто посерели, выцвели. Будто уже отдали свои души дементорам.

Люпин полностью поседел и уже даже не пытается бороться со своей волчьей сущностью — чем ближе полнолуние, тем меньше в нём остаётся человеческого. А уж после того, как не стало Снейпа, на полную луну его попросту запирали в клетку. Рон иногда думает о том, что милосерднее было бы убить, но никому об этом не говорит, не хочет расшатывать и без того неустойчивую атмосферу внутри их маленького отряда.

Паранойя Грюма превзошла уже все границы, и иногда Рону кажется, что тот сошёл с ума. Но и об этом он тоже молчит: Грюм всё ещё возглавляет их, а его паранойя, пусть и излишняя, много раз спасала жизни.

Луна почти не говорит, но изредка сказанные ею фразы пугают: в создавшейся атмосфере они похожи на жуткие предсказания, пусть Рон и не верит в подобную ерунду.

МакГонагалл и Флитвик выглядят совсем стариками, хотя во время последней битвы давали жару и не уступали молодёжи.

Дин и Эрни напоминают самого Рона — уставшие, с безрадостными мыслями в головах. Словно в зеркало смотришься.

И Гарри. «Закатившаяся звезда магического мира», «герой, который никого не спас», «сусальный мальчик». Так именовали его в «Ежедневном пророке», полностью перешедшим под власть Волдеморта.

Никого не пожалели эти долгие и трудные пять лет.

То, что к этому привело, Рон помнит так хорошо, словно всё произошло вчера.

Тогда, в мае девяносто восьмого, всё только началось — никто не успел ничего сделать, сопротивление было сломлено в мгновение ока. Эффект неожиданности, нападение в сразу нескольких стратегически важных местах и орда практически неуязвимых тварей — перед этим было сложно не спасовать.

Огромные человекоподобные монстры под два метра ростом с лёгкостью растоптали все попытки им противостоять. Их крокодильи пасти непринуждённо перекусывали тела людей, внушительные когти и клыки просто рвали плоть на части. Жёсткая шерсть, спаянная в подобие чешуи, и непревзойдённая скорость защищали их от физического воздействия. А количество тварей заставляло просто опустить руки.

Министерство пало в одно мгновение, больница святого Мунго — тоже. Лишь Хогвартс держался несколько недель, пока Волдеморт не нашёл способ разрушить его защиту. И тогда начался ад: больше ничем не сдерживаемая лавина тварей хлынула через главные ворота, круша всё на своём пути. Заклинания на них почти не действовали, а сооружённые на скорую руку подобия маггловского оружия лишь раззадоривали безжалостных хищников.

Кровавые картины-воспоминания до сих пор свежи в памяти: кадры нелепой самообороны против чистой агрессии и силы.

Хагрид, наставляющий свой розовый зонт на двух приближающихся к нему тварей и защищающий своим телом группу первокурсников. Кинувшиеся на него твари даже не замечают вспышки заклинания — две пары мощных челюстей смыкаются на его шее и боку, вырывая огромные куски плоти. Последний вскрик и визг детей, бросившихся врассыпную.

Щелчок, смена кадра.

Твари поднимают головы от поверженного тела. С оскалившихся морд капает кровь вперемешку со слюной. Стремительный прыжок — и одна из них оказывается посреди убегающих детей.

Щелчок, смена кадра.

Окровавленные куски тел разбросаны по залу, тварь довольно облизывает морду длинным и узким языком.

Щелчок, смена кадра.

Хаффлпаффцы стоят полукругом, закрывая собой раненую Помону Спраут — ужасающую рану на её боку бинтует обрывками своей мантии Сьюзен Боунс. Три твари кружат рядом, лениво выжидая и скаля жёлтые клыки.

Щелчок, смена кадра.

Очередной монстр, придерживая огромной лапой визжащую от ужаса Лаванду Браун, внимательно смотрит на неё, обдавая смрадным дыханием. Злобный рык, утробное ворчание, щелканье челюстей и треск ломающихся костей.

Мечущиеся в панике люди, стремительно скользящие вдоль стен твари — их безумные глаза с красноватыми отблесками навек остались в памяти выживших. Лишь немногим удалось уцелеть в той мясорубке.

Никто тогда не знал, откуда взялись эти твари и как им противостоять. Они были лавиной, которая смела всех и заставила прятаться под землёй, не высовываясь. Жить в постоянном страхе и лишь изредка посылать людей наверх: за пропитанием и скудными сведениями.

Твари стали проклятием, гильотиной, враз обезглавившей половину магической Британии, смертельной болезнью. Тех, кого они не убивали, забирали с собой — и они навсегда пропадали для остального мира.

Из некогда обширного сопротивления остались лишь малочисленные группировки, тщательно прятавшиеся в маггловском метро, в подвалах сохранившихся зданий. Никто не мог сделать ничего масштабного — всех слишком раскидало по Британии, и не было почти никакой связи: Патронусы отслеживались с особой тщательностью, да и маггловские способы не вселяли надежды. Все загибались от невозможности хоть как-то переломить предсказуемо-фатальный исход войны.

Отчаяние подступало по всем фронтам.

И тогда было решено послать разведывательную группу — пусть это и называлось так громко, но на деле было лишь жалкой попыткой хоть что-то сделать. Опытных авроров уже не осталось, разве что Грюм, но он давно потерял былую сноровку и скорость. Он и сам знал об этом и по-чёрному шутил, что он — всего лишь ходячая закуска для тварей.

В группировке, обосновавшейся в подземельях полуразрушенного мэнора какой-то не угодившей Волдеморту семьи, было слишком мало людей, чтобы отсылать большой отряд. И тогда было принято решение послать двоих.

Все они хотели пойти — это было не геройство, не желание показать себя, но попытка хоть что-то сделать для родной страны, для людей, которые ещё остались живы, и в память о тех, кто погиб за это время. А ещё то, что волею случая они оказались в стороне от всех действий, на отшибе. До них не докатывались волны патрулей, по развалинам не рыскали твари — здесь было тихо, ужасающе тихо, как будто весь остальной мир уже умер. Неизвестность тяготила больше всего.

В конце концов было решено тянуть жребий. Участвовали самые молодые и подготовленные — из тех, кто закончил хотя бы шестой курс или состоял в Отряде Дамблдора. Дамблдора, который до сих пор, даже после своей смерти, оставался символом надежды, несмотря на то, что его слова на деле оказались всего лишь красивой демагогией, напутствием, не имеющим за собой реальной силы: любовь никого не спасла, Гарри Поттер не убил Волдеморта, а оказался обычным мальчишкой, который в конце концов не выдержал возложенной на него ответственности и сломался, не смог победить страх и пойти навстречу смерти. Храбро, героически и бессмысленно погиб Невилл Лонгботтом, который вышел против Тёмного Лорда вместо Избранного.

Никто не ожидал такого результата жеребьёвки, все думали, что повезёт ему, Рону Уизли, который был главной — после Аластора Грюма — опорой группировки. Или Эрни МакМиллану, который после того, как его девушку — Сьюзи Боунс — разорвали твари у него на глазах, поклялся отомстить если не самому Волдеморту, то хотя бы его выродкам, и делал это не только на словах, но и на деле, и на которого всегда можно было положиться.

Никто не ожидал, что жребий падёт на Джинни и Гермиону. Они были сильными и старались изо всех сил, чтобы помочь и поддержать остальных, но слишком многие не хотели их отпускать. Сам Рон кричал и обещал запереть их обеих, наплевав на жребий — он был не готов потерять разом и сестру, и подругу.

Все понимали, что уйдя на это задание, назад уже не вернёшься. Глупо и бесполезно, но почему-то они верили в несчастный крошечный шанс, который, наверное, и не существовал даже.

Рон тогда не выполнил своей угрозы, но лично собирал вещи и напутствовал Гермиону и Джинни. Сам провожал их на поверхность, сам смотрел им вслед, пока темнота не скрыла за собой всё.

Это было четыре года назад.

Тихое покашливание Молли нарушает тишину, вырывая Рона из безрадостных воспоминаний:

— Аластор, мы так давно не получали вестей от девочек... Надеюсь, с ними всё в порядке.

Грюм лишь невнятно бормочет, не отрываясь от внимательного изучения карты с планом местности:

— Всё не теряешь надежды, Молли?

Молли сошла с ума тихо и спокойно, просто в какой-то момент начала читать несуществующие письма, а потом и вести разговоры с Джинни, давать ей поручения, которые некому было выполнять. Никто не знал, что с ней делать и как лечить — святого Мунго больше не существовало, а Снейпа к тому времени уже записали в мертвецы, мало кто выживал после встречи с тварями лицом к лицу.

Рон пытался хоть как-то помочь матери, заменить ей Джинни, но получалось плохо — он стал слишком жёстким и требовательным: к себе, ко всем окружающим. Всё больше становился похож на Грюма: такой же подозрительный, ждущий атаки, готовый оберегать всех, даже ценой собственной жизни.

Рон с силой трёт глаза, приходя в себя — если всё время жалеть себя и окружающих, быстро сдохнешь. Впрочем, последнее убежище было довольно удачным — ни тварей, ни Пожирателей в окрестностях. Словно их никогда и не было.

Всё это действует слишком расслабляюще: если в течении длительного времени тебя никто не трогает, начинаешь думать, что тебя это не касается. Если не меняешь убежище через неделю, думаешь, что можешь остаться здесь навсегда. Именно поэтому Грюм орёт и плюётся слюной, что нужно обновлять сигналки — слабенькие амулеты на границе убежища, ведь сильные легко заметить, — и как можно чаще патрулировать.

Как будто можно сейчас выгнать наружу Молли или Луну — толку от них чуть больше, чем никакого в этом деле. Рон вздыхает и стягивает со спинки стула тёплую куртку: если не он, то никто, а безопасность важнее всего.

— Всем молчать! — шипит Рон сквозь зубы, резко вскочив со своего места. — Прислушайтесь.

Все замолкают, каждый на своём привычном месте, боясь даже пошевелиться. Гарри и Молли застывают истуканами у камина, Эрни и Грюм, стоявшие у стола с разложенными на нём картами и схемами, устремляют взгляд на дверь, ведущую в коридор, — палочки уже наготове. МакГонагалл и Флитвик замирают над коробками с припасами — они как раз проводили ревизию скудных запасов. Дин поднимает голову от очередного портрета Джинни.

Тишина укутывает всех удушливым покрывалом, и в воздухе довольно отчётливо чувствуется запах опасности. Тихое рычание раздаётся совсем близко. Клацанье когтей по каменному полу набатом звучит в ушах. Как же так? Ведь твари давно перестали появляться здесь...

Рон машет рукой, показывая, чтобы все шли к запасному выходу, находящемуся в противоположном углу, за замызганным гобеленом и охраняемым несколькими запечатывающими амулетами — аппарировать из защитного купола всё равно не получится, а снимать его слишком долго. Сам же Рон, с палочкой наизготовку — всего лишь бесполезная, но шумная и дезориентирующая тварей игрушка — направляется ко входу в комнату под прикрытием Эрни.

В тот же момент дверь вылетает из петель от сильного удара, и в грациозном прыжке из коридора в комнату впрыгивает тварь. Снежно-белая, с длинной шерстью, пучками торчащей среди чешуи, отвратительно скалящаяся и просто невероятно огромная — она превышает по размерам любую из виденных до этого особей. Одновременно с ней Рон и Эрни вскидывают палочки, посылая Редукто в дверь, дробя каменные стены, надеясь на то, что они зацепят и свалят чёртову тварь.

Тщетно.

Вслед за невредимой тварью из коридора летят зелёные и алые лучи проклятий — Пожиратели явно не стремятся попасть внутрь, предоставив разбираться со всем твари — рассыпаясь искрами о её шкуру, пролетая мимо и... Не своим голосом кричит Дин Томас, попавший под Круцио, сломанной куклой падает на пол Аластор Грюм, освещённый зелёной вспышкой Авады.

Все в ужасе толпятся на полпути к выходу, не зная, что делать дальше — слишком долго все были в стороне от активных действий, слишком долго прятались в подполье и ничего не предпринимали.

— Редукто! — голос Рона выводит всех из оцепенения. 

Разрушенный взрывным заклинанием камин разлетается во все стороны осколками, которые попадают в стены, в щит, предусмотрительно выставленный Эрни, и в тварь, которая не обращает никакого внимания на камни, ударяющиеся о её шкуру. Которые не причиняют ей вреда.

Почти... Со страшным рыком тварь начинает метаться из стороны в сторону, оставляя за собой кровавый след — осколок камина выбил ей глаз. Наткнувшись на тело Грюма, тварь походя выплёскивает на нём свою злость и боль, в мгновение разодрав в клочья. Визжит Молли, и тварь, обернувшись на звук, прыгает на неё.

— Конъюктивитус! — кричит Гарри, очнувшийся от своего забытья, целясь твари в морду и отталкивая Молли в сторону.

Слишком поздно выпущенное заклинание проходит мимо, чуть задев заострённое ухо, и рассыпается искрами. Тварь приземляется рядом с Гарри, впиваясь клыками ему в руку, держащую палочку. Треск ломающихся костей и дикий вопль. Утробное рычание. Стук тела об пол.

Пожиратели всё так же не спешат входить в комнату, предпочитая посылать заклинания из коридора — им явно не хочется случайно попасться этой твари в зубы. Поняв это, Рон и Эрни снова принимаются обстреливать тварь Конфринго, взрывая пол под её лапами и покрывая шкуру осколками и пылью.

Повернувшись к источнику звука, тварь с рычанием прыгает на Эрни, но валится на пол, сражённая левитируемым Минервой огромным осколком стены.

— Уходим! Быстрее! — кричит Рон, набрасывая Протего на всех остальных и следя, чтобы никто не попал под заклятия Пожирателей.

Сейчас на счету каждая секунда и никто не оборачивается к поверженным товарищам. Нет шанса, что они ещё живы, нет шанса, что выкарабкаются. Важнее выжить самому — постоянный страх сделал их эгоистами.

МакГонагалл и Флитвик снимают защиту с выхода, как вновь очухавшаяся тварь подбирается к Молли, которая наперекор инстинкту самосохранения — бывшему сейчас главным — пытается вынести потерявшего сознание после Круциатуса Дина Томаса. Она не успевает даже вскрикнуть, как мощные челюсти смыкаются на её шее.

Под очередным Круциатусом корчится Луна.

Зелёный луч Авады настигает Флитвика.

Ремус Люпин в тщетных попытках цепляется руками за морду твари, разрывающей ему грудную клетку.

Острый запах крови и смерти пропитывает комнату, в воздухе всё ещё кружится пыль от разрушенных стен, камина. Всё так же прорезают пространство лучи заклинаний. Безысходность. Паника подступает к горлу.

— К чёрту всё! Аппарируем! — кричит Эрни и исчезает первым. За ним — Рон, схватив за руку сопротивляющуюся МакГонагалл.


End file.
